A Typical Alice Academy Story
by lazygirl078
Summary: New students are starting to come to the Academy every now and then. One girl seems to have taken an interest on Natsume and Mikan is somewhat feeling... jealous probably? I'm bad at summaries and this might change sometime. Anyway, RxR please!
1. The First Two New Students

Chapter 1

The First Two New Students

It was a busy day at the Alice Academy and surprisingly, Mikan Sakura was early for class.

"Morning everyone!" The brunette greeted.

"Morning Mikan," Yuu replied. "You're early today."

"Yup!" She answered. "HOTARU!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stay away from me, idiot," Hotaru said coldly.

"You're such a meanie Hotaru!"

"You're too loud Polka Dots," A certain raven-haired boy said as he entered the room, followed by his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

"Oh, good morning Natsume and Ruka!" She said as if nothing ever happened.

"Good morning Mikan," Ruka said.

"Hn," Natsume replied. He walked to his seat and started reading his manga when Mr. Narumi came.

"Okay class, settle down. We have two new students today. They come from the Philippines. Please welcome them!" He announced. Then two girls walked in. The first one was about the height of Mikan except she was slightly taller than her. She had shoulder-length hair while the other new student had the same type of hair as Hotaru except she was quite tall. She wore glasses and looked happy for some reason. Both had natural black hair.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Nikki and Pacheco." The girls stepped in front and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Anjelika Louise Pacheco and I'm eleven years old! My alice is weather-control. The weather depends on my mood," Anjelika said, then grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

"And my name's Christine Nicole Cadiz, but everyone just calls me Nikki. I'm eleven going on twelve. My alice is that whatever I write comes true, only if I want it to," Nikki said, then smiled sweetly. "I also have a strange sixth sense where I could tell a part of a person's personality. For example: Anjelika is too friendly with other people but is mean to me."

"That's because you're short!"

"I'm not short! You're just taller than me! Meanie!"

"Ugly!"

"Pig-face!"

"Butt-head!"

"Argh!" Nikki shrieked. "Anyway, just a reminder to all boys out there: **STAY AWAY OR SUFFER**." Nikki's happy mood suddenly changed into deadly. But when she faced the teacher, she was back to normal.

"Where can we sit, Mr. Narumi?" Nikki and Anjelika asked.

"Well, Anjelika, you sit beside Hotaru, the one who has an emotionless face, and Nikki, you sit beside Natsume. He's the one reading a manga. You'll be in front of Mikan. She's the one with the pigtails."

Anjelika immediately got to her seat and started talking to Hotaru about something (probably asking to learn how to blackmail). Nikki, on the other hand, stopped by Natsume before taking her seat. She was staring at him until her stare became a glare. (A/N: Ooh! Rhymes!)

"**MENACE TO ALL WOMEN ON EARTH!**" She said all of a sudden. Natsume just blinked and continued to read his manga. Nikki took her seat and acted like nothing happened. Everyone had eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, looking all innocent. Then Mr. Jinno came in. He started teaching about this and that, etc, etc.

_Fast Forward!!!_

It was already lunch time, and Mikan decided to talk to the two new students.

Mikan's POV

Anjelika seems busy with something, so I'll talk to Nikki first. I turned to face her and she was writing something. I couldn't see what it was so I looked closer. It looked like she was writing a story. It read:

_There once was a young girl name Yukino. She had a special power of drawing things that come to life. No one knew about it except for her parents. One day, she was found out and taken to a school for people like her. She had to leave her friends and family. "I don't wanna go!" She shouted. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She tried reaching out to her crying mom and dad. Her brother had his eyes on the ground, hiding his emotions. "Mom! Dad! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you!" Before she knew it, she was knocked out._

_She woke up, finding herself in her room. "Was it all just a dream?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a girl she didn't know. "Hi! My name's Kyoko! Welcome to the Alice Academy!" The girl called Kyoko said. I looked at them. "What am I doing here?" I asked them. "Why was I taken here? I wanna go back home where I belong!" She started crying again. "I know that I have this kind of power or whatever you call it but I never wanted to have it to go to this school…" Just then, Kyoko hugged her. "Shh, it'll be okay. I've went through the same thing as you have. Cry all you want," She comforted. And Yukino just cried._

_The next day, Yukino was as energetic as she could be. She went to talk to Kyoko. "Hi Kyoko! Listen, thanks a lot for comforting me back there. I hope I can do something to help you," She said. "I know! I'll treat you to something!"_

"_Oh, okay. Thanks!" Kyoko said. They spent the whole day together going around the Academy. Yukino now had a friend she could share her feelings with._

The story ended there. I wondered why she stopped writing. I looked up and saw she was staring at me. I laughed nervously realizing that she noticed me reading. She just smiled at me.

"You must be Mikan, right?" She said. "My name's Nikki. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Mikan Sakura," I replied. "You really have a nice story here!"

"Oh, I wrote this yesterday. I'm just continuing it," She said. "This actually happened to me, you see. Except, there wasn't anyone like Kyoko there to comfort me." Her eyes looked so sad. I couldn't do anything to help her. She was the Yukino in her story.

"But it's okay! I'm just happy that my best friend is here!"

"Your best friend? Who is it?"

"Oh, it's Anjelika Pacheco. I'm the only one who calls her Anjelika, though." I was surprised. Earlier, she acted as if they were complete enemies. Pacheco kinda reminds me of Hotaru, except she smiles and Hotaru doesn't. I don't know how they became best friends. Oh wait, their friendship is like ours (Hotaru and Mikan).

"Hey, why don't I show you around? I can take you to Central Town!" I suggested.

"Central Town?"

"You get to buy all kinds of stuff there! They also have something called Howalons! They taste really great!"

"I'd like that. Let's go then!" She said.

End of POV

_At Central Town_

Mikan and Nikki were looking around. Nikki looked like a little kid being amazed by everything around her.

"Hey! There are the Howalons!" Mikan exclaimed. They went and bought some.

"Mmm! I love these every time I eat them!" Mikan said.

"It tastes like heaven!" Nikki said. They both had starry eyes. While they were continuing talking about the wonder of Howalons, they bumped into two people and landed on the ground.

"Ow…" Both Mikan and Nikki said.

"Watch where you're going, Polka-dots. Looks like you have a new partner now. Isn't that right, Flowers?" Both Mikan and Nikki turned red in anger, stood up and shouted.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" Everyone turned to their direction and stared at them.

"Hn, whatever. Let's go, Ruka," Natsume said. Ruka nodded and muttered a sorry then followed Natsume.

"MENACE! PERVERT! DISGRACE TO ALL SOCIETY!" Nikki said as she continued shouting.

"He's such a pervert, that Natsume. Lucky Ruka isn't like him, right Nikki?" Mikan said. Nikki didn't answer. She had a red face and was looking down.

"Nikki? Are you still angry with him?"

"Huh? Uh- Yeah! Of course I am! I can't forgive him for what he did!" Nikki's eyes turned from angry to flaming.

"Uh, okay then. Anyway, let's look around some more."

"That was a nice day! I hope we can do it again next time!" Nikki said.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Mikan replied.

"Well, I'll be going to my room now. Thanks a lot Mikan! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya, Nikki!"


	2. Another Three New Students

Chapter 2

Another Three New Students

Mikan's POV

Darn it! I slept in again and now I'm late for class! Things couldn't get any- oomph!

End of POV

Before Mikan could finish, she bumped into Anjelika and Nikki.

"Aah! I'm sorry Mikan!" Nikki said and helped her up.

"Nah, that's okay. Oh, hi Pacheco!"

"Hi Mikan!"

"So you're late too, huh?" Nikki said.

"Uh, hehehe, yeah, kinda…" Mikan replied. "We better hurry and get to class!"

_At the Classroom_

"Morning everyone!" Mikan greeted. "HOTARU!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Do that again and you get the Baka Cannon," Hotaru replied.

"Hotaru, you're so cruel!"

"You okay Mikan?" Yuu asked while helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She replied. "Morning Natsume and Ruka!"

"Morning Mikan."

"Whatever," Natsume said and read his manga again.

Suddenly, Anna and Nonoko appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you hear? We're having three new students!"

"New students?" Nikki and Anjelika said at the same time. Then, Mr. Narumi came in the room.

"Good Morning class!"

"Morning…"

"We're having three new students from the Philippines again. Please welcome them!" Three girls walked in. Some boys whistled, some blushed, girls glared while everyone else just stared, waiting for the introduction to be over. The first two had shoulder-length hair while the other one had the same type of hair as Anjelika and Hotaru.

"Meet Erika, Celina and Marian."

"My name is Erika Kate Garcia and I'm twelve years old. My alice is telepathy, otherwise known as mind-reading," Erika said and then bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you all."

"My name's Celina Bianca Alejandro. I'm twelve too," She said. "My alice is Wind."

"And my name's Marian Atienza and I'm twelve also. My alice is Fire."

"Hey, she has the same alice as Natsume," Some people whispered. Natsume looked up from his manga and heard the voices saying "She has a fire alice like the Black Cat" or "She's like Natsume" and all that.

"Okay then, Erika, you sit behind Pacheco, the tall girl wearing glasses with a smile plastered on her face, and Celina you sit in front of her. Marian, you sit in front of Nikki, the one who seems to be glaring at you for some reason. Oh, by the way class, Mr. Jinno's absent because _someone _just happened to dump a whole bucket of water on him and he caught a cold yesterday," Mr. Narumi said, then snickered. "Also, the last new student is gonna come in about a week or so. Anyway, I'm off!" They just blinked and went to their places.

"Yay! You guys are here! Now I won't be alone anymore!" Anjelika suddenly said.

"Oh really? So what am I, invisible or something?"

"Of course you're invisible. If you weren't, I would be seeing you by now, stupid."

"Dimwit!

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Ugly!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Just shut your mouths," Hotaru said.

"Yes ma'am…" Both Nikki and Anjelika replied.

"Hey, how come you all seem to know each other?" Mikan asked.

"Oh we go way back," Anjelika said. "We were childhood friends!"

"Umm, can we say something? Hello?" Erika said. "We. Don't. Know. You."

"Wah! How could you say that?"

"Because I can."

"She's got a point, you know," Celina replied.

"Wah! You're all not getting fruit baskets from me today!" (A/N: Why fruit baskets???)

"You weren't gonna give us fruit baskets in the first place," Erika replied.

"How would you know?" Anjelika said.

"Hello? Mind-reading alice?" Erika replied.

"Oh yeah… Well… hehehe…"

"So… you guys know each other?" Mikan asked again.

Anjelika: "Yeah!"

Erika: "NO."

Celina: "Of course not."

Marian: "Hn."

Nikki: "I wish I didn't." (Joke)

"I don't understand you all," Mikan said.

"They know each other because they're all childhood friends," Koko said.

"How do you know that?" Erika, Celina and Marian asked.

"I'm a mind-reader also, like Erika."

"Oh…"

"We know each other. So what?" Marian said.

"Duh! We've been friends!" Anjelika exclaimed.

Mikan's POV

That girl named Marian seems very familiar. She reminds me of someone…

"Hey, Nikki, what's up with you and your friends?"

"Well, we've all been friends since childhood but one person's still missing."

"Who?"

"Her name is Patrice and we don't know if she has an alice or not so our group is still incomplete," She answered. "So I don't know if we'll ever see her again."

"Well, I bet you will," I replied. She looked at me, smiled and then nodded.

"You're probably right," She replied. Then she started to continue to write her story. It read:

_Three new students came to the academy and they just happened to be Yukino's friends._

"_Yumi! Akira! Mitsuei! Wait, where's Kana?" Yukino said. "Is she going to come here as well?" "Yeah, she'll go here soon," Akira said. "So, what do you think of the Academy so far?" "It's okay, but I still miss my family," Yukino said. "What about you guys? Don't you miss your parents?" "They wouldn't miss me in the first place," Mitsuei scoffed. "Well, I don't miss my parents," Yumi said. "I don't care anyway. What did Asami do when she got to the Academy?" Akira answered. Asami was Yukino's best friend and she came to the Academy too the same day she did. She had the power of controlling the air's temperature, which depended on her mood. "Well, she was happy because she had a special power and was actually rejoicing," Yukino replied. "But it **is** Asami, so it's probably considered as normal." Just then, the one and only Asami appeared out of nowhere. "Hi guys! Isn't it great that we're classmates? By the way, what are your powers?"_

_Yumi: "Why should we tell you?"_

_Akira: "None of your business."_

_Mitsuei: "Hn."_

"_Wah! You guys won't receive gifts from me today!" Asami replied. "Fine, fine." They said._

_Yumi: "Mind-control."_

_Akira: "Water."_

_Mitsuei: "Darkness."_

"_Yay!" Asami cheered. "I have a better power than all of you!" "No you DON'T." They all said at the same time. "Well, I say so and that's that! Hmph!" Then Kyoko appeared out of no where. "Oh, so you guys know each other?"_

_Asami: "Yup!"_

_Yumi: "Haven't met her in my entire life."_

_Akira: "Definitely not."_

_Mitsuei: "Hn."_

_Yukino: "If only I didn't."_

"_Okay…" Kyoko replied. "Anyway, you three are new here so why don't we show you around the Academy?" They nodded and followed Kyoko like a little tour group everywhere and had some fun on the way as well._

And that's when the story ended.

"Wow, you're getting really good everyday!"

"Nah, not really. I'm not as good as you think…"

Just then, the bell rang.

End of POV

Just then, Anjelika, Hotaru, Erika, Celina and Marian walked up to the both of them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing…" Nikki replied.

"Okay then… Oh, you must be Mikan," Celina said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Mikan greeted.

"She's too cheerful and full of joy," Marian said, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I know," Hotaru said. "And I have to put up with her everyday."

"I'm so sorry…" Marian sympathized.

"Hey!" Mikan said, and then pointed at Marian. "You seem to remind me a lot of somebody!"

"You're too loud, Polka-dots," Natsume suddenly said.

"PERVERT!" Mikan said.

"PEST! MONSTER! DISGRACE!" Nikki continued. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yeah… You remind me of someone… But who?" Mikan asked herself. (A/N: Mikan is so dense…)

"I can think of someone in particular…" Nikki mumbled, glaring at both Marian and Natsume.

"Did you say something?" Mikan looked at Nikki.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, I didn't say anything, haha…" Nikki laughed nervously.

"Okay then," Mikan said. "Wanna go to Central Town again?"

"What's Central Town?" Celina and Marian asked.

"A place where you buy stuff and blah, blah, blah," Erika said plainly.

"You read her mind?" The two asked.

"No, I couldn't somehow," She replied. "So I read their minds." She pointed to Nikki and Anjelika.

"That's because I have a Nullification alice," Mikan said. "It'll cancel out your alice."

"You don't need to brag about it, you know?" Hotaru said.

"I'm not bragging about it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, do you guys wanna go?"

"Yeah, okay," They replied.

_At Central Town_

They looked around and had fun on the way as well. But when some boys tried to flirt with them, they had to deal with Nikki. And when boys deal with Nikki, **bad things happen…**

Anyway, on with the story!

"Hey, Mikan, what's that?"

"Oh, they're called Howalons. You want to buy some?"

Anjelika and Nikki: "YES PLEASE!"

Hotaru: "No."

Erika: "Okay."

Celina: "Sure."

Marian: "No but if I did want some, I wouldn't have any money on me anyway."

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

Later…

"Man, that line was _long!_" Mikan said. Everyone except Marian and Hotaru got one each.

"Tastes like heaven!" All of them said.

"Hey, there's still one left." They all stared at each other, and then…

"MINE!!!" They said. They were making such a fuss about just one Howalon while Marian and Hotaru sat quietly on the bench, watching them when Natsume and Ruka came.

"_What_ are you doing?" Natsume said. They all stopped and looked at him. Celina had a hand grabbing Anjelika's hair, Anjelika had her hand on Nikki's forehead, pushing her away, Nikki had a hand holding Erika's ear, Erika had her hands on Mikan's feet and Mikan had the last Howalon in her mouth. (A/N: I wonder how that would look like…)

"We wanted the last Howalon," Mikan tried to say, but her words got all jumbled up and she mumbled something else.

"We're being squatters!" Anjelika suddenly said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Everyone, pretend you don't know her," Celina said out loud.

"I can hear everything you're saying, ya know???"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Erika said.

"Anjelika!" She said cheerfully.

"Idiot…" Celina said.

"Guys haven't you noticed…" Nikki said lightly but started shouting, "WE'RE STILL IN THE SAME POSITION AND SOMEONE'S WATCHING US!!!"

"Oh yeah… Those guys…" Erika said, pointing at Natsume and Ruka.

"Whatever. Let's go Ruka," Natsume said.

"You go ahead, Natsume," Ruka replied. "I have to take care of something."

"Suit yourself," Natsume said, then walked away. Ruka watched him until he was out of sight. He took a big sigh and then…

"IMAI! Why did you sell those pictures?!?" Ruka exclaimed.

"So that I could get money," Hotaru simply replied. "Duh."

"What pictures?"

"Him playing with a giant chick."

"Oh, so he's the guy called Ruka?" Anjelika said. "Hotaru gave me a sample picture for blackmail that she took of you. See?" She then held up a picture of Ruka and Piyo playing together. Ruka tried to get it, but Anjelika was just too tall.

SNAP!

"Huh? Imai! Give me that camera!"

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"IMAI!!!"

The rest were just staring at them.

"Does this always happen?" Nikki said.

"Pretty much," Mikan said.

"They look…"

"Look what?"

"They look… cute together for some silly reason!" Nikki said, and then smiled.

"…" Mikan pondered on this for a moment. "Wha? How could you say that?"

"It's only my opinion."

"Opinion of what?" Erika, Celina, Marian and Anjelika asked, which made Nikki and Mikan jump.

"You guys were listening?!"

"Just from the part where you said that Hotaru and Ruka looked cute together," Celina said.

"Hey, I've thought of something!" Anjelika said.

"How is that possible?" Erika said. "You don't think."

"Hey, I'm smart in a way as well!"

"Okay, okay, what's this _brilliant_ idea of yours, _genius_?" Celina said sarcastically.

"I think that we should start a group to pair them together!"

"You just met them recently."

"Wait, Anjelika has a point though," Nikki said.

"She does?"

"Yeah, think about it," Nikki said and then started whispering stuff about getting to know them better and seeing how they act towards each other and stuff like that.

"Okay, we start in a few weeks!" Mikan said. "Hey, wait, where are Hotaru and Ruka?"

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"IMAI!"

"Hmm, your pictures aren't good enough today. But they will have to do," Hotaru said. "Come see me again next week." And she ran off.

"IMAI!"

---

"That was fun!" Mikan said. "Let's do it again some time soon!"

"But Mikan, Mr. Misaki's giving us a test soon so we have to study," Nikki said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Mikan said. "But we can make the time."

"Yeah," Anjelika said. "Well, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Mikan said.

"Pacheco, remember that we have a practical test on how to blackmail our victim, a.k.a, Ruka," Hotaru said.

"Yes ma'am, I won't forget!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, see all of you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for those who reviewed and I'm sorry for not updating too much! You see, my internet time ran out and I had to buy a new card. Anyway, please give suggestions for a title. By the way, the new students are based on real people. The author of 'More than an Angel' is Anjelika while the author of 'My Only Hope' is Celina. Please RxR their stories and mine as well! Oh, and by the way, my name's Nikki so therefore, I'm the Nikki person in the story. Oh, and try to guess who Kyoko is please. It could be Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and blah, blah, blah. You have to wait for the NxM pairing later on in the story. There'll be chapters where it'll be one of the character's POV. Oh, and to those mentioned in my story, I'm so sorry if you seem kinda different but I don't know what to do! Anyway, RxR please!**


End file.
